Loves Mutations
by XxScriboLegoxX
Summary: Papa Hades has died and Letch and Stabber have jointly been running the family. When a car full of young women on a cross country road ship come to their hills they decide it's time to give Chameleon what he's always wanted. ChameleonXOC. LetchXOC. StabberXOC
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: Papa Hades has died and Letch and **__**Stabber have jointly been running the family. When a car full of young women on a cross country road ship come to their hills they decide it's time to give Chameleon what he's always wanted. ChameleonXOC. LetchXOC. StabberXOC**_

_**Warnings: **_

_**Nonconsensual Sex**_

_**Graphic Sex**_

_**Violence/Gore/Blood**_

**Chapter One: **

Rachel Wells, Michelle Vincent, Gabby Wayne, Julia Roe and Sophie Alder had just graduated from college and hoped for one last adventure before they all settled down with their lives and got real jobs, and husbands, and children. Friend since birth, the hot, sticky, long trip through the desert was not unbearable and they all managed to make the best out of it. Little arguments were had, but another friend would make a snide comment about them and the car would erupt with laughter.

Rachel Wells, whose father was as paranoid as he was protective, let them take his brand new jeep wrangler across country, a reliable and sturdy car that he trusted. The five friend quickly agreed it would be a much better choice than any of their own vehicles and thanked Mr. Wells Profusely. Having practically raised all the girls as he had his own, he was as anxious for their safety as his daughter and sent them off with love and a heavy heart.

He was especially fond of Sophie who was orphaned at a young age and spent most of her young life with the Wells family. The foster homes she had grown up in were poor, dirty, and abusive, and Mr. and Mrs. Wells made sure she was with them as much as possible. In fact, Mr. and Mrs. Wells had cosigned loans for Sophie so she could go to college. Before the five girls set off on their trip he took Rachel and Sophie aside, giving them the locked black box that held his .50 call glock.

"Daddy, no," Rachel said and pushed the box back but he shook his head.

"You two know how to shoot it, you know its strength. Use your heads out there," he said and both girls realized why he had insisted on taking them both shooting for Sophie's twenty third birthday. "I don't like the thought you of you all sleeping out in the desert."

"It's only if we get tired," Rachel said but Sophie took the box from Mr. Wells and gave him a peck on the cheek.

They did not tell their other friends, for Michelle hated guns, Gabby would be startled into thinking they were all going to die, and Julia could not be trusted not to shoot herself in the foot with it. Instead they stored it in the back, keeping it locked at all times, and out of sight, though as they drove through the desert, Rachel in the driver's seat and Sophie in the passenger's seat, it was always in the back of their minds.

When they pulled up to an old gas station and saw the old attendant they glanced at each other, each silently joking that the gun might come in handy. They both giggled to each other, bumping shoulders playfully as they walked around to strength their legs. The man stared at them from the window as they moved around Rachel and Sophie suddenly did not want to go in and ask for directions.

"Oh, god, babies," Julia sighed and jumped down from the jeep. "Once again, it appears I must do everything."

She took the map from Rachel with an exaggerated flourish and walked inside. She looked around as she entered, annoyed to find no soda machines or snacks to be purchased. When she went to the guy behind the counter she felt a chill of foreboding crawl up her spine. Still, she walked up, placed the map on the table, and asked politely if they were going in the right direction. He stared at the map a long time in silence and Julia was about to leave, thinking the man slow, when he looked back up at her, his eyes holding some strange message in them she could not gather.

"It'd take hours going that way," the old man said with a tilt of his heacd.

"Oh, is there a faster way?" she asked and looked at the map. He nodded grabbing a pen from his greasy jumpsuit and traced over a line on the map.

"Through these hills," he said, his voice crackling. "You get through before night fall if you leave now."

"Really?" Julia asked with a smile her eyes lighting up. He nodded slowly. "Oh, that'd be perfect. Thank you very much sir."

She waited for him to say thank you but he only stared at her, his eyes moving down the length of her body. It was not licentious but she had the distinct feeling he was appraising her and she stepped outside folding the map angrily.

"Fucking creep," she mumbled and got back into the car. Everyone else piled back in and Julia showed them the shortcut.

"I don't like shortcuts," Sophie said as she looked over it. "Something always goes wrong when people take shortcuts."

"Says who?" Michelle asked, gulping down a water.

"Um every horror movie ever," she shot back turning around. "I know these things. I say we take the normal route and get there when we get there."

"No, I want to be in Cali now," Gabby said. "let's live on the wild side for once."

"Let's put it to a vote," Rachel offered. "All in favor of shortcut say aye."

Everyone but Sophie said aye, holding up their hands. Rachel looked at Sophie, shrugged, and turned the jeep back on. They pulled away and Rachel turned the music back up, glancing at the map ever few minutes to make sure they were on the right track. Eventually she handed the map back to Julia, as the road began to stretch on for miles with no turns. Around noon, when the sun was at its hottest they decided to pull to the side of the road and go to the bathroom, and Sophie suggested they put the top back on. Michelle, Gabby and Julia complained but Rachel agreed with Sophie this time.

"She's right, we are all getting burnt," she told them and though they pissed and moaned, the top was put back on.

The music was loud and all five girls were exaggeratingly singing to the song when they felt a small explosion under front wheel of the jeep, then the back wheels, and the car spun out of control. Rachel struggled to control the wheel, bumping up and down under the chaotic car, but eventually slowed the jeep to a halt.

"Is everyone OK?" Sophie asked turning around. They all gave their affirmation.

"What the fuck was that!" Julia called from the back seat, opening the door and getting out of the car. Everyone followed suit and looked at the wheels.

"What could have done that?" Michelle murmured as she bent down, touching the shredded rubber with her fingers. Sophie began walking back the way they came, wiping her sweaty forehead with her hand. Gabby was following a few feet behind, and Rachel was dreading having to tell her father he needed to get four new tires. What Sophie saw made her heart stop. Spread out on the road as a spike strip, surrounded by nails and large shards of glass. The desert immediately dried her open mouth, and she picked up one of the rusty nails, her dark eyes scanning the road.

"What the hell," Gabby breathed as she came to stand beside Sophie.

"This wasn't an accident," Sophie said. "Some asshole did this on purpose."

She stood and began walking back toward the others.

"You guys!" she called as she approached. "Someone laid down nails and glass over there and there's an old spike strip."

"Oh the hell would do that?" Michelle asked and Rachel leaned against the red paint of the jeep and groaned.

"Someone who finds pleasure in other people's agony," Julia said shaking her head.

"I don't like this," Gabby said shaking her head. "This is just the kind of shit that happens in horror movies and I'm not a virgin!"

"Gabby relax," Sophie said. "It was just some asshole playing a prank on whoever drove down this road."

"Maybe it was the gas station guy. He gave me the creeps," Julia said. "And he was the one that told us to come down here."

"Can we please take this moment to recognize that I was right?" Sophie asked and Michelle let out a groan of frustration.

"This isn't funny Sophie!" she yelled. "We are stuck in the middle of the fucking desert."

"I know," Sophie replied. "And if you had only listened to me, we wouldn't be."

"You two stop it," Rachel said. "This isn't the time. We need to start walking back."

"_Walking?" _Gabby asked. "_Walking_?"

"We can't drive the jeep," she replied. "We have no cell service out here. What are we supposed to do?"

"Drive it on the rims," Michelle suggested and Rachel shook her head.

"Oh no, if I do anything more to fuck this car up my dad will kill me," she said. "We are walking back to the gas station."

"We've been driving for hours now," Michelle said. "We can't walk all that on foot. We'll be out here all night, and I know enough not to go walking through the desert at night."

"We could stay with the jeep until tomorrow morning and double back then," Sophie suggested. "Who knows a car might come by."

"Yea and run over the same shit we just did," Julia said.

"I;m not staying here," Michelle said. "Either we start walking or driving now. I can't stay here all day and night."

"It would be dangerous to head out now," Sophie said.

"But we are low on water," Gabby said. "_And _we don't have any sleeping bags or warmer clothing. The desert get's pretty cold at night."

"But there are snakes and bugs and spiders," Sophie argued. "We could get poisoned."

"Poisoned, freeze to death or die of thirst?" Michelle asked. "Since those are our options."

"We should stay here tonight," Rachel said. "We have enough water together through today, tonight and tomorrow. We can turn the heat on in the car when if we need to. We have plenty of gas."

"So, I guess we wait," Julia said and Rachel nodded.

"We wait."

* * *

"Where's Julia?" Sophie asked as she came down from the slope of a hill. She put her camera on the hood of the car and looked around. Michelle was listening to music loudly in the jeep and Rachel and Gabby were tanning on the hood of the car together. Looking up Rachel searched for Julia.

"She said she was going to the bathroom," Gabby replied, lifting up her sunglasses to look at Sophie.

"When was that?"

"Um… I don't know. How long _was _that?" Gabby asked.

"Fuck that had to have been an hour ago. I thought she had come back," Rachel replied sitting up now.

"I thought she was with you now that I think of it," Gabby replied. "You haven't seen her?"

Sophie shook her head, brining her hand up to shield her form the hot sun and look around.

"No. She must have gotten lost. I'll go look for her," she said and Gabby and Rachel slid off the jeep's hood.

"We'll come," Rachel said and tapped Michelle on the shoulder. She removed her ear buds to look at them.

"We are going to go look for Julia," she told her and Michelle nodded, placing her headphones back into her ears.

The girls called out for Julia, never straying too far from the car. They split up at one point, hoping to cover more ground, but Julia could not be found. Panic began to sink in amongst the friends, the mysterious spike strip now seeming more menacing than an assholes joke. Sophie and Rachel came together, whispering to each other in rushed voices what this could possibly mean.

"The gun," Sophie said remembering it. "We should get the gun."

Rachel nodded frantically as she remembered.

"Yeah, yeah, good idea," she said and they both turned to move back to the car. The moment they did, they heard a blood curdling scream.

Had Sophie and Rachel gone only ten yards to their right they would have found Julia behind one of the large boulders, her eyes screwed shut, tears streaming down her cheeks, and a grossly deformed man pressing his hand to her mouth to silence her.

* * *

Rachel let out a shrill scream as they came upon the jeep. Michelle throat was slit straight through, blood still oozing out of her skin. Gabby was bound and gagged on the ground, her eyes wide with fear and tears. She tried to scream through her gag but before her friend's could react violent blows landed on the backs of both their heads, sending Sophie and Rachel into unconsciousness.

* * *

A/N: Please let me know what you think! I hope to update very soon. Although Letch and Stabber will get their girls as well, this will be mainly Chameleon centered.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: Rape**

**Chapter Two:  
**

_**Sophie**_

Voices. I woke up to voices but my brain could not comprehend the words. My skull hurt, my brain hurt, my entire body hurt. I kept my eyes closed as I tried to focus on what was being said but my body began to tremble. The ropes around my wrists and ankles dug into my now bloody, raw skin and an involuntary moan left my mouth. There was a pause. The voices stopped. I almost held my breath, but I had enough sense to know that would prove to whomever these people were that I was awake.

There was a moment and the voices resumed. I fought back another moan of pain. My head hurt so badly. The pain almost made my fear nonexistent. It was too hard to focus on anything but the pain screaming in my body. Slowly though the fear began to seep through as I heard the sound of crying. I knew immediately it was Julia. We had been friends for years and had helped counsel her through numerous breakups and breakdowns. I knew her cry.

"She's too fiery," a voice spoke and Julia's crying increased. "He doesn't have the backbone."

"You just want her for yourself," a second voice rattled.

"I can handle her," the voice replied and I felt a sinking feeling in my gut.

"Who then?"

"This one," the first man said and I felt a boot press against my leg. It took everything in me to remain calm. I had too. I had to think things through. I needed to figure out what to do next and becoming someone's sex slave was not an option. Julia began crying in earnest and I could only imagine what was happening to her. She sounded so helpless I wanted to jump up and go to her but I knew it would do no good. Simply the force of the man's boot pressing into my leg told me that.

"I want that one," the voice replied and I felt a hand in my hair a few moments later. I could not help but shudder but luckily they thought it was simply done because his fingers brushed against the bloody portion of my hair and my body reacted to the pain.

"You cannot have two," the first one replied. "We have a purpose for these ones."

"I know. Give Chameleon the blonde."

"No. You can choose between the blond and the brunette. This one is for Chameleon. That one is mine. Whichever one you don't want we will give to Hansel."

"_Hansel_?"

"It will occupy his time. He might settle down if he has some pussy."

I threw up. I could not control myself. I rolled up, pressed my face against the hard dirt ground and vomited whatever was left in my stomach. Afterward, when I emptied everything I began to dry heave.

"It's up," the second man said.

"Bring her to Chameleon. He will be pleased."

I was not picked up as I expected to be. I felt rough hands fumbled with my wrists as he tied a rope to my binds. I was then dragged across the ground, weeping and trying not to dry heave any longer. By the time the man stopped dragging me my knees and elbows were scraped raw.

"For you," the man said and there was a moment of silence.

"Mama?"

I curled into a ball, and once again began to heave.

_**Julia **_

The two men that were arguing over the fate of me and my friends were grotesque. The one wearing military clothing would eye me with a cruel, twisted intent in his eyes and tears continued to stream down my cheeks. The gag in my mouth pressed into the back of my throat, causing me to gag occasionally. I somehow knew that whatever torture I would soon endure would be done by this man. When he had attacked me after I had gone to the bathroom he had molested me, laughing in my ear as I had tried to fight.

His hand had slid under my shirt and into my bra when Sophia and Rachel came looking for me. Luckily, whatever sick intentions he had were postponed as he brought a hand up to cover my mouth, whispering in my air that he would kill them if I said a word and then make the rest of my life with him miserable. I had stayed quiet, but his words terrified me.

The rest of my life with him?

It was such a strange way to word it. What type of rapist said something like that?

I nodded and said nothing, but my body shook against his tall frame, and when a scream erupted and echoed through the hills he held me tightly. I could feel the smile wrap around his lips as he pressed his face to mine. I had been awake when they brought in Gabby, Rachel and Sophie. Gabby was crying so hysterically and struggling to breathe due to the gag in her mouth so badly that a second man I had not seen before bashed her on the head with the butt of a large cleaver, leaving her unconscious.

My captor immediately came back to me, smiling crudely, his hands touching my face with his rough, calloused hands. He had growths and large welts on his face and neck, and I am sure they covered the rest of his body as well. I shuddered as he touched me and tried to struggle as his hands came to rest over my breasts.

"Don't fight," he said but there was nothing comforting about the tone in his voice. His hands moved lower and were pressing against my shorts at the juncture between my legs when the second man spoke.

"Who gets who?" he asked and I felt my body numb. I knew who would get me, I thought sarcastically. The only thing that gave me the slightest bit of comfort was that as they spoke there was no talk of sharing or swapping. It was as if they wanted mates and whichever one of us was given to them would be theirs to keep. It was sick, but I could not bear being passed around by these sick men.

They argued with each other about Michelle, and it was then I learned of her murder. My captor was furious saying that it was one less woman to carry their children. I continued to cry and when the other man walked by me I kicked out with my bound feet. I made contact with his shins but it did nothing. He looked at me and laughed maniacally. He bent down and slapped me hard across the face, spitting my lip open. My captor came to my defense, shoving the third man out of the way, not because he cared I am sure, but because I am sure they were not used to woman that were as unblemished and beautiful as me and my friends. He did not want his prize damaged.

They spoke of us as chattel, possessions. When I heard Sophie moan I prayed she was not awake. If only she could remain unconscious and ignorant to what they were planning for us.

"Give her to Chameleon," the other man said pointing at me.

"She's too fiery," he nearly cooed bending down and smiling at me. His hands touched my face and I tried to get away from him. I kicked at him again but he caught my feet by the ankles, squeezing painfully. "He doesn't have the backbone."

"You just want her for yourself," he snapped.

"I can handle her," he replied, squeezing one last time before releasing me.

"Who then?" he asked, petting the cleaver in his hand. My captor walked toward Sophie and pressed his boot into her thigh.

"This one," he said. The second man shook his head.

"I want that one," he said and slid his hand into Sophie's blood matted hair.

"You cannot have two," my captor replied and my earlier suspicions were confirmed. It did not comfort me, and I do not want to even say I was relieved, but I felt slightly better knowing we would not be made into a type of harem. "We have a purpose for these ones."

"I know. Give Chameleon the blonde," the man with the cleaver said.

"No. You can choose between the blond and the brunette. This one is for Chameleon. That one is mine. Whichever one you don't want we will give to Hansel."

"_Hansel_?"

"It will occupy his time. He might settle down if he has some pussy," my captor said and I felt my stomach churn. I might have allowed myself to vomit if it wasn't for the gag in my mouth.

Sophie did throw up though. She heaved violently when the contents of her stomach had been emptied onto the dirt floor.

"It's up," the man with the cleaver spoke and my captor nodded.

"Bring her to Chameleon. He will be pleased," he said and I watched helplessly as rope was tied between Sophie's wrists and she was dragged out of the room. My captor turned to me and I felt tears rush to my ears more swiftly. He smiled darkly as the second man left the room, leaving us alone.

Slowly he began to approach me and I let out a scream, muffled by the dirty rag shoved into my mouth.

_**Rachel**_

I was heaved over someone's shoulder when I woke up. I moved up and down, my stomach painfully slamming onto his shoulder with each of his heavy footsteps. His arms were wrapped around my legs and I could feel the grit and dirt coming off of his skin onto mine. I moaned deep in the back of my throat as pain ricked my bruised body. The man carrying me gave no indication that he had heard me, or at least that he cared that he had heard me.

He carried me into an old, musty, foul smelling room and tossed me on an uncovered mattress on the ground. I did not have the strength to get up and try to run and so I simply rolled up into a ball, cradling my knees close to my chest as I cried. All I could see was Michelle's bloody open throat, the blankness of her once lively eyes. I wondered if Sophie, Gabby and Julia were alright, but I did not have the strength to call out to them.

I felt the mattress sink down and I knew the man who had been carrying me was right in front of me. He grabbed by ankles and forced them down. I screamed as best I could, kicking out at him as he cut through the ropes holding me in place. I struggled as hard as my body could muster but it was if he was made of steal. He grabbed onto my ankles and separated them. With strength and skill he tied me down spread eagle on the bed. I screamed as he did, and as I paused for breath between shrieks I could hear his soft, cruel laughter. I pulled against the binds but it did no good. I shuddered as his hands trailed from my shoulders, over my breasts and down to my hips.

"Don't touch me," I bit out between clenched teeth.

"Mine," he said simply pressed a finger into the center of my chest. I shook my head, tears leaking from my eyes.

"Please no," I whispered. He pulled out a cleaver and I trembled more violently. Instead of sinking it into my flesh as I had imagined he tore through my now filthy white tank top, revealing my simple white bra. He threw the ruined fabric to the side before cutting through my bra, revealing my breasts. With a cruel smile he bent down, lowering his mouth to my best. He yanked against the binds but the moment I felt his tongue touched my skin the door flew open and an equally as frightening looking man stood there.

"Stabber," he said and I looked away from him toward my tormenter. "You can play later. We have to move the car."

_Stabber _put his hand on one of my breasts, his fingers rubbing one of my nipples. I cringed and turned away, trying to get my body away from his touch.

"Get Chameleon or Hansel," Stabber replied looking down at me, tilting his head to the side.

"Chameleon and Hansel are busy," the newcomer replied. I saw my tormentor snarl through my tear filled eyes.

"So am I," he growled.

"We've had plenty before. Chameleon and Hansel have never gotten to enjoy a real woman. Come. We have to hurry."

Stabber looked down at me one last time before he got off from me and went for the door. Without a word he slammed the door behind him and I thought I heard the sound of a lock. The moment the door was closed I opened my mouth and screamed for help until I could speak no more.

_**Gabby**_

The man I had been left with did nothing but stare at me. He was huge, tall and powerful, but I did not think he was completely mentally sound. He smiled softly as he stared at me, nearly dueling. I had myself pressed firmly against the wall, my eyes wide and my chin tilted upward. I barely blinked, refusing to take my eyes off of the large man.

He smiled and laughed, motioning for me to come closer but I shook my head. He motioned again.

"No," I almost whispered, shaking my head.

"Come here," he said and I only shook my head. I swallowed thickly.

"Let me go," I replied. "Please. Where are my friends?"

"Friends with my friends," he replied and tilted his head to the side.

"Are they alive?" I asked, remembering poor Michelle. He nodded.

"Wife," he said and smiled. I frowned deeply shaking my head.

"No, no, not wife," I told him.

"Letch and stabber said we have wives," he replied and moved a little bit closer, motioning once again for me to go to him.

"I am no one's wife," I answered. He appeared to be growing angry as I continued insisting I was not his or anyone else's wife.

"_My wife_!" he screamed and I flinched.

"No!" I yelled back firmly but it was a mistake. He came toward me then, grabbing me by the back of the neck and tossing me onto his old, dilapidated bed. I screamed as he yanked at my jean shorts, pulling them off. He pressed my face against the blankets on the mattress.

"Make my wife," he said and I felt a coldness envelope me.

"No, please don't!" I cried.

"Make my wife," he said again in my ear. I could feel him fumbling with his own pants and I tried to break away but he was too large. He crushed me into the mattress, panting in my ear.

"Make my wife," he panted. His chest pressed into my back, he was crushing me and I sobbed in pain. He groaned and moaned in pleasure. His tongue encircled my ear and I shivered. It lasted for what felt like hours, but I knew it would only have lasted a few minutes. He tensed, his body pressing as close as he could to me.

"Wife now," he said, almost tenderly, in my ear. I remained still, crying.

"Wife now?" he asked me.

"No," I breathed defiantly. "Never"

He growled and to my horror renewed all over again.

* * *

A/N: Let me know that you think please! Thanks to those who have reviewed! It means a lot to me!

And so it is clear:

Gabby/Hansel

Julia/Letch

Sophia/Chameleon

Rachel/Stabber


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sophie**_

"Mama?"

I frowned.

"No I'm not your mama," I told him as we were left alone. My wrists and ankles were still tied and I had been dumped in the corner of a small room. As I looked up I could see we were underground. Large boards held up the dirt, rock ceiling. A feeling of being buried overcame me and I looked back at the man in front of me. He had a smile on his face, showing me his rotten teeth and I grimaced pressing myself closer to the wall behind me. I scanned the ground for a weapon but found nothing I could grab onto.

"Not my mama," he said coming toward me slowly. "A mama."

"No," I breathed and got to my feet before he could reach me. It must have looked ridiculous, but I tried to hop to the door. It was my only chance of getting anyway and I did all I could. Of course with my aching body and bound feet I was unable to get anyway and felt large arms wrap around my waist before I could reach the door handle. I tried to kick out at him but it did absolutely nothing. I was lifted into the air and could hear his breathing in my ear, his hot breath hitting my skin and causing a shudder to run through me.

I screamed, my voice cracking, but again it did nothing to help me. I was slammed down hard on an old, rough wooden table, my face pressed against the hard wood. I tried to fight but my bound hands were stuck between me and the table. He was too strong for me to even make the slightest effect on him, but I thought that my attempts to flee kept him from raping me. I soon realized that it was only because he did not want to rape me that he was not ripping off my shorts. The moment he decided it was the right time he would surely begin.

Instead his fingers petted my hair gently, avoiding the place where I had been struck. The skin was split and bloody, but he was gentle. He made sounds deep in the back of his throat, almost cooing sounds, but they did nothing to comfort me. He moved my face toward his own and he pressed his face to my cheek, inhaling deeply. My stomach turned in revolution as he did so. When I felt his tongue, long, wet, and prodding, press against the side of my face I cringed and renewed my struggling.

"No!" he roared and sounded more annoyed and upset than angry. I would almost say he was whining. "Mama don't fight."

My stomach dropped into my toes as I realized I was no match for his strength. He picked me up again and I kicked, screamed, and spit. My arms were crushed against me due to the way he was carrying me. My head throbbed as I was flung onto a mattress. He came over me, straddling me over the wait and ripped through my tank top. The fabric put up no resistance. I beat at him with my bound fists but he did not appear to feel it at all. He struggled with my jeans for a few minutes, due mainly to my struggling, but also because my legs were bound together and he could not simply tear through them. He hunched over, biting at the button with his teeth.

Finally my shorts were yanked from my body and my underwear was off moments afterward. Once I was naked he paused a moment. I found it odd, but as he pinned me down he looked around, as if he thought someone was going to come in and stop him. Tears leaked from my eyes as I watched him, my face contorted as I awaited the inevitable.

"Please don't," I whispered and he turned to look at me. His skin, rough, bumpy and raised in some portions may have deformed his features, but his eyes looked so human, and genuine, and feeling that I thought that maybe, _maybe_, I would be able to reach him. He looked at me with what I almost mistook for affection but it could not possibly have been so. Not unless this man was delusional and though he was physically deformed he had given me no reason to believe he was mentally deformed.

"Please don't hurt me," I said again, ceasing any and all struggles. I looked up at him with wide, open eyes, tears dripping down the side of my face.

"Mama," he said again and patted my cheek. I closed my eyes again, more tears breaking free, before opening them again.

"I'm not a mama," I told him.

"I make you mama," he told me and my lips trembled, my body began to shake beyond my control.

"I don't want to be a mama. Would you hurt a mama?" I asked, hoping I could play to his emotion.

"No… I don't hurt mama," he said and I smiled. "I be gentle."

My smile fell.

"I'll fight," I told him. "You would have to hurt me."

"I make you mama," he said and reached for his pants. The moment he did I began to fight again in earnest. It is no surprise that I was unable to fight him off. He was powerful, large and insistent. When he entered me I felt as if I was being torn in two. I cried out and clawed at his chest. He tried to shush me, and when he placed his palm over my mouth he nearly suffocated me. Had I not the presence of mind to go limp and cease my fighting he might have on accident. When I stopped fighting he removed his hand I was able to breathe again. I stared at the ceiling as he labored over me. I tried to block out the pain and instead focused on one of the large beams on the walls but it did little good. I know I was bleeding because I became slick and he was met with less resistance as he continued. When he finished he licked my face again but I did not have the strength to push him away.

"Mama," he rumbled in my ear and I could almost feel the seed he had spilled inside of me. He pulled out of me and pulled me into his arms. I was numb and remained still. There was a searing pain between my legs. My head throbbed and I think I had a concussion. My muscles ached and I simply did not have it in me to fight.

He rocked me in his arms cradling me back and forth, smiling down at me.

"Mama," he said again.

"I'm not your fucking mama," I mumbled and then faded off into unconsciousness.

_**Julia **_

He kept me locked up like an animal. He thought it was funny to tie a rope around my neck and yank me around by it. The entire time I was naked. I prayed that if I ever left this room he would give me something to wear. It could only have been a day and a night, but it felt like I had been here an eternity. Letch, that was what the others called him, was cruel to me, but he had not damaged my body too badly. After he finished with me for the first time he cleaned off the back of my head where I had been struck earlier, brushed my hair with his fingers, and wiped my face off with a rag. I asked if I could do so myself, my voice hoarse and broken from my screaming, but he only shook his head. He would not untie me.

"Papa Hades always killed them," he said abruptly as he wiped the dirt and tears off my face. "They either died or the babies died. There's not many of us anymore."

"Papa Hades?" I asked.

"No questions," he answered. I fell silent. I wanted to ask what was wrong with them but I thought that would anger him too greatly. When he threw the rag to the side he caught me looking over his skin with disgust and he scowled, snarled like an animal rather, at me.

"Your fault," he bit out through gritted teeth, pointing his favorite knife at my face. I shook my head.

"I never did anything to you," I said. I could barely speak and I was amazed he could make out my words.

"You came to my hills," he replied and I had a feeling there was a double meaning in his words. I rested against the mattress, filled with pain and desperation. My anger was slightly abated, I was far too tired to be angry, but I am sure that my anger would return in time. At the moment all I could feel was exhausted hatred.

"What is going to happen to me? My friends," I asked.

"You will stay with us now," he told me.

"Until you kill us," I said and he turned and smiled at me, cold and cruel. I looked away, my eyes closing. "Are you raping the others too?"

"I liked you better earlier," he said coming back toward me. "You had more fight."

"Give me a few hours," I replied and he laughed. "I'm thirsty."

I then realized how badly my lips hurt. They were dry and cracked and my mouth was dry, my throat parched. He went to the corner of the room and got a canteen and held it to my lips, pouring cold water down my throat. When I began to cough and sputter he removed the water.

"I want sons," he told me and it took everything in me to keep the horror from my face.

"and if I give you a daughter?" I asked without missing a beat, regardless of how sickened I was at the prospect of being used for… breeding. "Will you kill her?"

He shook his head.

"Of course not. She will be used to birth more children."

I wanted to vomit.

"I'll kill myself before giving you any children," I told him and I meant it. I wished my voice would have been stronger as I said it.

"I'll have to be careful then," he said and grinned, revealing his rotting teeth to me.

"Can I see my friends?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"Later," he said and I had a feeling when he said later he meant days, weeks or even months. "I'll get you something to eat."

I said nothing, but watched him with emotionless eyes as he left the room.

_**Rachel **_

They had made a bet, Letch and Stabber. That was what they called each other. I had just awoken, burning pains radiating between my bloody thighs, and I heard them speaking to each other just outside the room I was being held in. Stabber bragged about his sexual prowess. How much "the cunt" loves it. Needless to say I believe he was referring to me when he said this. However, something in the way he said it left me unsure as to whether her was referring to me in such a manner, or the actual part of my body.

Letch did not like Stabber's boasting and after an argument a bet was made on who would get their "woman" pregnant first. I was not surprised when moments later Stabber came bursting through the door and immediately kneeled between my legs. I had always thought that if I was put into this type of situation I would fight to the very end, but I simply did not have the strength. I lay there, crying softly, pulling feebly at me binds.

"Why are you doing this?" I wept when he finished, burying himself deep inside of me as he spilled his seed. "My name is Rachel."

I hoped to personalize myself. I did not want to end up killed and perhaps if he saw me as human he might be less violent with me. He looked at me a moment and placed himself back into his pants.

"You know to give you strong children I need to be healthy, physically and mentally. If I could see my friends… get something to eat maybe?"

I was disgusted with myself but I was so hungry and I wanted to see my friend so badly. He looked at me but still said nothing. I could not read his emotions for his skull seemed to be deformed. His jaw stuck out slightly on the right side, there was a bump over his left eyebrow, like the bone of the skull was bowed out. His brow was more enhanced, and he looked like he was constantly scowling, but I did not know if that was simply the way his face rested naturally. I stared up into his eyes and did not find anger there.

"Please?" I said again. "Can I see Sophie?"

He stood from the bed and moved for the bed, disappearing into whatever building we were in. I grabbed a corner of the dirty sheet on the side of the bed and began to wipe the blood from the inside of my thighs. Once I had finished I lay back down to cry.

_**Sophie**_

When the door flung open the man on top of me growled deep in his throat and looked toward the newcomers. I cried out when I saw Rachel standing there and he got off of me. I was thankful that he had simply been leaning over me to pet my hair and touch my face. Once he was a few feet away from me I grabbed the sheet form the bed to cover my naked body and embraced her. We trembled as we clung to one another and I could hear my captors angry whining behind me. The man who seemed responsible for Rachel told him to shut up and he fell silent.

"Are you badly hurt?" I asked her, touching her face and she shook her head.

"Not too badly," she told me but I could see the bruises around her neck. She wore one of her shirts, not the one we had been captured in, and a pair of white shirts that had already grown dirty. "They got our bags from the cars before dumping it. That's what he said."

"Has he… Has he…"

"Yes," she said so I did not need to say it. "Many times. You?"

"Of course," I whispered. "but only once. He's just been staring at me for the past few hours. Touching my face and hair. Do you know anything about Julia or Gabby?"

"No," she told me. "It was hard enough getting him to bring me to you."

We held onto to each other's hands tightly. Rachel leaned into me then and I wrapped my arms around her, making sure my sheet stayed around my body. She cried and I did my best to comfort her, but I was hardly in a position to be much help. It was hard enough for me to keep myself from falling apart. As I rubbed her back I looked over toward our two captives and though I was horrified with the situation, and thought the man that had raped me grotesque, I was thankful I had been chosen, or given to rather, my rapist. He was more childlike though violent, and I did not see the same cruelty in his eyes as I saw in the other man standing in the doorway.

"We'll be alright, Rache," I whispered in her ear. "Just don't get yourself killed and we'll get out of this somehow, I promise."

"I can't let him touch me again," she said as she cried and I looked up. She could not keep her voice low enough due to her crying and the stranger snarled and began moving toward them. As she was ripped from my grip my arm got scratched, though I did not know how, and I pulled my arm back and shrunk back in fear.

My captive let out a yell and shoved him away from me, standing in front of me almost protectively.

"Calm the fuck down!" the man holding Rachel shouted and he backed down immediately, but remained in front of me. In the pause that followed a blood curdling screech filled the air. Rachel looked at me, her eyes red and puffy.

"Julia."

A/N:

Thank you guys for the reviews! It means a lot to me. I hope you like it still. Let me know what you think.


End file.
